The present invention relates to a liquid filter such as that widely used as a replaceable filter for the lubricating oil circulation of an internal combustion engine. Additional possible applications include, for example, hydraulic circuits in mobile or stationary systems. To perform maintenance, the filter element and a housing permanently connected to the filter element are replaced.
A liquid filter of this type is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,136,183 (=DE 198 18 334), where the liquid filter with a thread provided on a reinforcing panel is screwed onto a flange corresponding to the liquid filter. To seal the connection with respect to the environment, an elastomer gasket that acts axially is clamped between the flange and the liquid filter.
It is a disadvantage in this case that the clamping force on the gasket is determined only by the tightening torque and the angle of rotation of the thread. In addition, the threaded connection is secured only by the adhesive friction of the gasket relative to the flange and the liquid filter. As a result, the threaded connection can become loosened due to external influences such as temperature and/or vibration.